Rikudō Sennin: El Demonio de Konoha (Reescritura)
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Un secreto que se ha mantenido oculto por toda su vida, Naruto Uzumaki nacio con el legendario Doujutsu, el Rinnegan, ahora un nuevo camino se ha abierto para él, no como el segundo Rikudo Sennin, por que la rueda del Samsara gira en 12 caminos. Y el se alzaría al cielo, y lo llamarían el Dios de las 12 Sendas. NaruHarem. Rinnegan Naruto. Adopción del fic de Toaneo07
1. Prologo

**Rikudō sennin: El demonio de konoha es perteneciente a Toaneo07, yo solamente retomo su trabajo debido a que sus deseos de continuar el fic se fueron, no seria un problema... ¡Si todas sus yistorias no fueran tan malditamente buenas! :"/**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. De ser así, Naruto controlaria causa y efecto con una tecnica super OP que este Naruto tendra justo antes de llegar a Shippuden v:**

 **Dejemos mis desvarios de lado y vamos a la...**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 _Cada ser vivo tiene un destino_

 _Un camino_

 _Que se debe de recorrer_

 _Cierto que nosotros somos los únicos_

 _Que podemos manejarlo_

 _Y cambiarlo a nuestro gusto_

 _Pero hay algo que nos rige_

 _Y ese algo_

 _Decidió que él_

 _Sería el salvador del mundo_

 _Rikudō sennin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—I-im-posi-ble…. ¿cómo….es posi…?

Muchos creerían que esas palabras del gran Gama sennin se debía de la destrucción de Konoha debido a la liberación del zorro demonio, Kyuubi no Kitsune pero…

—No lo se Jiraiya….menos mal que me lo lleve antes de que algunos de mis concejales lo viera— menciono con voz cansada el ahora Hokage de Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, en ese momento se encontraba en una habitación levemente amplia, el lugar preferido del Sandaime para hablar sobre temas importantes.

—Es que…..es increíble…yo solo vi una vez y…

—¿Lo viste una vez, Jiraiya?... ¿A que te refieres? ¿Dónde lo viste exactamente?

—Fue durante la tercera guerra ¿Te acuerdas que me ausente durante tres años en Ame?

—Sí, Orochimaru y Tsunade me hablaron que te quedaste para cuidar a tres huérfanos.

—Eso tres huérfanos eran mas de lo que parecía viejo….uno de ellos, también lo tenía...

—¿QUE? ¿Por qué no los trajiste a Konoha?

—Solo les entrene, no que me lo llevaría a Konoha, ellos tenían su aldea que serle fieles…además, yo pensé que…el seria aquel niño de la profecía…

—Si…tu me hablaste sobre ello…pero tu decías que era Minato ¿No?

—Lo creí…hasta hace unos días….pero este niño…

—Naruto, Jiraiya, no le digas niño, él es tu ahijado.

—Lo siento….es que aun no me encuentro bien…..necesito sentarme— menciono el Gama sennin haciendo lo que menciono, después de respirar varias veces, se centró en la cuna que estaba frente suyo.

—Cuéntame mas de ese niño de Ame, Jiraiya.

—…bien…se llamaba Nagato, él podía dominar los cincos elementos, era un prodigio y no solo eso, pudo crear Jutsus nunca antes visto….apostaría que en unos años le hubiera hecho frente a Minato.

—Interesante….pero ¿Solo eso? ¿No había otro detalle?

—Bueno….había algo que siempre me inquietaba y mas cuando conocí a Kushina.

—¿Kushina? ¿De que se trata?

—Nagato tenía el cabello rojo brillante…igual que Kushina….era sumamente raro ver ese tipo de cabello y peor en un lugar lluvioso como Ame.

—Jiraiya… ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Creo….dime tu viejo.

—Cuando era niño, yo una vez vi la esposa del primer Hokage y….

—¿En serio? Y yo que creía que a su edad ya se le había olvidado todo— interrumpió Jiraiya con una risa estruendosa, Sarutobi solo cerro los ojos alzando el puño, diez segundos después el Sannin tenia un enorme chichón en la cabeza—…viejo, usted sí que no tiene sentido de humor.

—Y tu no sabes respetar a tus mayores…..el punto es que, la esposa del primer Hokage, era Mito Uzumaki y la primer Jinchuriki del Kyuubi…

—¿Y?

—Ella tenía cabello rojizo, me entere hace décadas que los miembros del clan Uzumaki son reconocidos por poseer cabello de color rojo.

—Pero viejo, Nagato estuvo en Ame y…

—Sí, se lo que me estas diciendo Jiraiya y no te he contado que cuando Uzushiogakure fue destruida, los miembros restante de clan Uzumaki se esparcieron por todo el mundo… ¿vas entendiendo?

—Bien, no hay que ser tonto para pensar que….Nagato era un Uzumaki… ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Jiraiya, si un Uzumaki nació con el Rinnegan….no seria una locura que otro lo haya hecho— menciono el Sandaime viendo con atención la cuna que se encontraba frente de ellos, Jiraiya alzo la cabeza dándose cuenta de algo.

—Viejo…usted dijo que la esposa de Hashirama era…una Uzumaki ¿no? Pero también la primer Jinchuriki del Kyuubi ¿no?

—Si ¿Qué hay con eso, Jiraiya?— como respuesta el gama sennin se puso de pie y se acerco a la cuna viendo con suma atención al bebe de cabello rubio y marcas en la mejilla en forma de bigote, no solo eso, tenía entreabierto sus ojos mostrando un brillo levemente morado.

—Im-im-po-sible….

—Jiraiya ¿Qué sucede?

—Es él….debe de ser….

—¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Sarutobi acercando a la cuna para ver al infante junto con su alumno que se sobo la barbilla pensativamente.

—Es el destino, debe de ser, este niño es el niño de la profecía.

—¿De la profecía? ¿Por qué los dices Jiraiya? Según me has dicho, los has pensando dos veces y no resulto al final…

—Míralo de este modo viejo, este niño, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, extraordinarios ninjas en sus tiempos, heredero del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki , siendo aparentemente pariente lejano del mismo clan de Nagato el poseedor del Rinnegan, peor, el actual Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y siendo el hijo de la anterior, además que los Namikaze es un clan cercano al Senju, y esto es lo mejor, su nombre es Naruto, el nombre de mi historia sobre del salvador del mundo basándome de la profecía…

Sarutobi quedo sumamente helado por tanta información, todo, maldita sea, todo era sumamente cierto, si lo ve como lo puso Jiraiya era sumamente irreal pero la prueba más clara eran los ojos del recién nacido que no podía abrirlo completamente pero se podía ver esos ojos anillados de color morado.

 _¿Qué es lo que haremos?_ Pensó el Sandaime, no era para menos, ya que los concejales, en especial Danzo vería a Naruto como un arma, debido que todos querían que el Rinnegan fuera producido para aumentar el status de Konoha.

Primero muerto que usar a Naruto como un arma.

Ciertamente no podía negarse lo que sucedería en el futuro, que el consejo quiera la restauración de clan Uzumaki, solo una tapadera para conseguir el Rinnegan, no podía evitarlo pero si podía evitar que Danzo le pusiera las manos al pequeño Uzumaki, conocía perfectamente al halcón de guerra, apostaría que querer usar a Naruto como arma de guerra.

—Viejo… ¿Qué haremos?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No se haga el tonto conmigo viejo, sé que está pensando en esa vil rata de Danzo, no sé qué le puede esperar en el futuro a Naruto como Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, Minato pidió que fuera tratado como un héroe….pero lo dudo….

—Eso es algo que podamos comprobar con el tiempo, pero no hay que ser un genio que Naruto será codiciado…..mierda…

—¿Eh? Viejo no creí que diría…..Orochimaru…..maldita sea ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

—Si lo pensamos con suma atención, Naruto no puede mostrarse ante la aldea con esos ojos ¿Qué podría ocurrir?

—Lo mismo que a Nagato….ser asesinado….entonces el único modo es que me lo lleve…

—¿Para qué Jiraiya?

—Es lo mejor viejo, es obvio que Naruto tendrá que aprender a dominar sus futuras habilidades, si no lo hace, podrá cumplirse el temor de Minato, ser cazado hasta ser asesinado por ninjas de Iwa.

—Yo creo que la cosa es peor, supongo que serían todas las naciones ninjas.

—Y ahora que la aldea esta indefensa, no podemos arriesgarnos en esto, debo de llevarme a Naruto.

—Pero Jiraiya, esto también sería terrible, es mejor que Naruto tenga una infancia normal, si lo entrenas en toda su niñez, no me imagino que podría suceder...ya tiene mucho que es huérfano, que tenga al Kyuubi en su interior y que tenga el peso de salvar el mundo ninja…

—Rayos, cuando hablas así, nadie se puede negar….pero entonces viejo ¿Qué haremos? El problema es el mismo, que todos podrán ver el Rinnegan…

—No exactamente, existe un modo, un poco arriesgado pero podrá funcionar— menciono el Hokage con voz seria, sabía bien que la acción que podía hacer podría costarle el cuello pero no había de otra.

 **Varios días después.**

En el mismo salón se encontraban dos ninjas singulares de toda la aldea, perteneciente a dos clanes antiguos y renombres y dato curioso, siendo las cabecillas de los clanes, se trataban Hiashi Hyūga y Fugaku Uchiha.

Habían sido llamado personalmente por el Sannin Jiraiya, viendo que el asunto era importante, acudieron de inmediato solo para llevarse la mayores de la sorpresa que casi les causa un infarto, el poseedor de su Dojutsu hermano que solo tenía menos de un mes de nacido.

Fugaku e Hiashi estaban impactados, en especial el Uchiha al ver en el contenedor del Kyuubi los ojos que le pertenecieron al creador del mundo Shinobi, Rikudō sennin, además siendo el Dojutsu que les dio nacimiento al suyo.

Después de que el Sandaime le informara sobre el asunto de Naruto, los dos jefes de clanes se mostraron sumamente molestos e incrédulos, que el contenedor del demonio que causo destrucción y dolor recientemente a su aldea era el posible causante de una gran revuelta en el mundo ninja ¿Quién no se enojaría y se sorprendería?

Pero no objetaron nada, debían ver primero por la seguridad de su clan respectivamente y después Konoha y lo mejor para sus clanes y la aldea era la supervivencia del recién nacido, era simplemente el mejor tesoro que podría haber.

Jiraiya no se mostró contento por la decisión de su sensei ¿Llamar a esos dos? Eran frios, meticulosos, calculadores y estrategas por naturaleza, apostaría que en un futuro enviarían peticione matrimonio para que sus clanes obtuvieran fama y prestigio.

Sarutobi pensaba igual pero que se le podía hacer , era mejor antes que después ,pero la principal causa de aquellos dos jefes de clanes era simple ,eran los poseedores de los Dojutsus hermanos del Rinnegan aunque la palabra más correcta era descendientes y ellos eran lo indicado para lo que tenía planeado.

—Entonces Hokage-sama ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

—Verán, principalmente parece que Naruto nació con el Rinnegan activo, pero después de investigar correctamente descubrir que en realidad está activado.

—¿A qué se refiere Hokage-sama?

—Que debido a algunos percances, pensamos que Naruto no debe de tener activo el Rinnegan…tendríamos problemas tanto de Iwa…y de Danzo— lo último lo menciono en susurro pero fue escuchado por los tres hombres presentes, Fugaku entendió lo que quería decirle el Hokage, sería terrible que el Jinchuriki fuera convertido en un arma sin alma, podía imaginar que eso causaría un desastre.

—Entonces, supongo que lo que usted quiere es que busquemos la forma que el Rinnegan del infante este oculto ¿no?

—Correcto, pienso que Naruto lo pueda mostrar cuando sea Gennin o cuando sea el momento, así no habrá problemas de algunas clases.

—Ya veo su punto, es mejor ese modo, solo quiero una condición—Sarutobi suspiro levemente, era obvio que esos dos pedirían algo y Hiashi parecía el que se adelantaría.

—Sí, sí, díganlo.

—Quiero que se haga un matrimonio arreglado.

—¿En serio? ¡Que sorpresa!

—Deja el sarcasmo Jiraiya….bien Hiashi Pero que yo sepa tú no tienes hija alguna.

—Mi esposa le queda unos dos semanas para dar a luz y ante del ataque del Kyuubi, nos comunicaron mediante un ultrasonido que era niña— Fugaku gruño enojado, él no tenía hijos y recientemente su esposa Mikoto tuvo a Sasuke y no podía forzar a usar la hija de alguien del clan, él era únicamente que podía saber de la condición del infante Uzumaki, solo le quedo una alternativa.

A menos que tuvieran otra hija, en todo caso.

—Hokage-sama, yo solo pido una cosa.

—¿Y qué es Fugaku?

—Recién nació mi hijo Sasuke y...

—¡OH UN MOMENTO! ¡No nos venga con esas cosas raras!—Grito aterrado el Gama sennin ante la mirada de los dos jefes de clanes, cinco segundos después entendieron que quiso decir y un fuerte tic se situó en el ojo de Fugaku ante la mirada de pena de Hiashi y Sarutobi.

—Hare que no escuche, lo que quiero es una alianza de camarería, si la cosas avanza correctamente, lo que deseo es que Sasuke sea puesto en el mismo puesto que el niño Uzumaki.

—¿Por qué razón Fugaku?

—Nada realmente, pero la fama que obtendría Sasuke siendo reconocido como el compañero del poseedor del Rinnegan ayudaría a aumentar el prestigio del clan Uchiha. En un hipotético caso en el que Mikoto se vuelva a embarazar, entonces tal vez algo como lo del Hyūga sea accesible, pero como no es el caso, solo pido la inclusión de Sasuke a su equipo Gennin.

—Buen punto, ahora solo deben de ocultar el Rinnegan— menciono con voz cansada el Hokage, ahora Fugaku e Hiashi asintieron y se acercaron a la cuna de Naruto, los dos activaron sus respectivos Dojutsu y vieron directamente a los ojos anillados del infante.

Duraron en esa misma posición durante más de diez minutos cuando de repente comenzaron a mostrar señales de cansancios y el primero en desactivar su Dojutsu fue Hiashi que los cerro fuertemente, eso llamo la atención de Jiraiya.

—¿Qué sucede Hiashi?

—Es raro pero un leve rastro de Chakra del Kyuubi se mantenía conectado con los ojos del bebe ,por eso es que estaban activado y a corta edad, el flujo de Chakra parecía uniforme…como si el Chakra se manejara por sí mismo, no pude seguir viéndolo ya que era muy fuerte para el Byakugan.

—Mmmm, creo que así está bien— menciono la voz cansada de Fugaku cerrando los ojos mientras que Naruto comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras sus ojos se volvían de un azul cielo, Sarutobi lo tomo entre sus brazos con delicadeza.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Como lo dijo el Hyūga, pero yo lo vi, el Chakra del Kyuubi era obligado a trasmitir leve rastro de Chakra a los ojos ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Creo que es el sello ya que esta programado para que el Chakra del Kyuubi se trasmita continuamente.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé.

—Bien, lo único que hice fue cancelar el flujo de Chakra mediante un Genjutsu y listo, ahora el Chakra pasara por sus pequeños conductos de Chakra ¿No Hyūga?

—Correcto.

—Así sus ojos estarán desactivados, pero podrá suceder lo mismo que los Uchiha, en un momento que le cause una fuerte emoción, el Genjutsu se romperá y el flujo se activar por ende con el Rinnegan.

—¿Cuánto durara el tal Genjutsu?

—Como lo dije, el Chakra del Kyuubi se trasmitirá por todo su cuerpo, igual con el Genjutsu que se autoalimenta con ese Chakra, en poca palabra, solo se disipara cuando sufra un momento de shock.

—Me parece lo justo, cuando sea el momento, sus peticiones serán hechas— informo Sarutobi viendo al recién nacido Naruto con una leve sonrisa que el recién nacido respondió levemente, Fugaku e Hiashi esperaban grandes cosas de aquel poseedor del Rinnegan mientras que Jiraiya solo tenía un pensamiento en mente.

 _—El cambiara el mundo y traerá paz, lo sé._

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:**_ _Bueno, a muchos les atrajo esta idea a todos aquellos que leen mi fic "Otokage" la idea la plantee en el capítulo seis y muchos la aceptaron, por ello decidí sacarla en línea, eso sí, solo saque la idea, espero ver que famoso puede llegar a ser, en fin, la vida de Naruto seguirá igual, solo que hasta un momento cuando libera el poder del Rinnegan._

 _Como las otras que he sacado, esto tendrá Harem, las siguientes que aparecerán son:_

 _1) Hinata_

 _2) Konan_

 _3) Samui_

 _4) Karin_

 _5) FemHaku_

 _Como siempre lo digo, por favor que esto es Anti-sakura, pero no Habrá momentos de dolor para ella, además si ustedes deciden que Sasuke se vuelva bueno o siga siendo el vengador que todos deseamos patear, además que tendremos a Zabuza en el fic, pienso emparejarlo con alguien de konoha, aun no me decido, ustedes si quieren, porque esto no es obligado ni nada, pueden escoger:_

 _1) Anko_

 _2) Kurenai_

 _3) Shizune_

 _4) Yugao._

 **Ahora si haboo yo, en lo personal me voy por Yugao :v**

 **Wueno, como leen en el titulo, en mis fics no son solo 6 Caminos (7 contando el Camino Gedo) sino que son 12 estos son sus nombres y poderes:**

 **Noble Óctuple Sendero (Hasshõdõ)** : cuando está imbuido en un cuerpo, el Noble Óctuple Sendero concede al usuario una gran cantidad de habilidades de percepción extrasensorial, que le permiten al usuario obtener información incomparable sobre su entorno.

Es inmune al uso de Genjutsu y las habilidades que afectan la mente y los sentidos de los usuarios.

Debido a esto, el usuario mismo es inmune así como también los caminos, ya que el Noble Óctuple Sendero proyecta sus habilidades y por lo tanto es información para los otros caminos.

El Noble Óctuple Sendero (Hasshõdõ) otorga al usuario un impulso en las capacidades mentales y sensoriales, convirtiéndolos en un superordenador biológico y un banco de datos sin igual en un nivel superinteligente.

 **Camino Medio** : el Sendero Medio permite crear zonas o áreas definidas en las que resulta imposible para el objetivo, o el oponente generar, formar o usar Chakra.

 **Camino mutuo** : derivada de una técnica única Rinnegan imbuida en un cuerpo controlado, permite al usuario manifestar una barrera única capaz de reflejar técnicas en su origen, a menudo con mayor potencia y efectos, sin que el usuario sufra su daño o efectos.

 **Camino interno** : El Camino interno permite al usuario trascender sus límites y fortificar su cuerpo de acuerdo con los estímulos, lo que le permite adaptarse a las situaciones y entornos cuando se necesita precaución adicional.

Esto, literalmente, les permite obtener ventajas espontáneas sobre sus oponentes, al tiempo que les impide detenerlos si no se manejan dentro de plazos razonables.

Este Camino es inmune al Fūinjutsu y a las habilidades que afectan el cuerpo del usuario. Si se le da suficiente tiempo, esta ruta finalmente puede obtener una ventaja completa sobre el objetivo. Debido a esto, es uno de los caminos más difíciles de enfrentar en la batalla.

 **Los otros dos caminos son una sorpresa que aun no les dire, pero lo que si les dire es que este Naruto si bien sera OP, no estara al nivel de un Kage despues de 2 meses de entrenamiento, pero en Shippuden su poder se disparara al cielo**

 **Oh, tambien pondre una explicación para el porque Naruto tiene el Rinnegan, con la información del canon que ya sabemos y basandome un poco en el fic de Legado, UPSS, Spoiler**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	2. Capitulo 1: Los ojos del sabio Pt 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Los Ojos del Sabio. Parte 1**

Crujía sus dientes con fuerza ,no podía creer en cómo termino las cosas ,él no quería que sucediera eso ,que su compañero de equipo resultara herido o peor muerto ,no ,no quería eso ,sabía bien que Sakura se enojaría por ello ,todos lo harían ,todos le odiaran por ser el causante indirecto de la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha.

Apretó los parpados, no aceptaba que su frio compañero se haya sacrificado para salvarle la vida, Sasuke siempre fue alguien frio, antisocial, eso entre otra cosa pero jamás espero que se sacrificara su vida por la de él, por la de alguien patético.

Naruto sentía que los segundos eran horas, sentía que el mismo tiempo estaba sumamente más lentos, abrió de nuevos los ojos para ver el rostro pálido y llena de cortaduras de Sasuke, crujió los dientes por tal escena, era demasiado para él.

—Parece ser que es la primera vez que ves morir a un compañero…es compresible, somos Shinobis…nuestra vidas se rige por la muerte….

Naruto escucho la fría pero cierta palabras de Haku, no tenía ganas de gritarle ya que ella tenía razón, un Shinobi vive tanto para la muerte pero es duro aceptarlo y peor cuando tu compañero se sacrificó por ti, lo único que atino a hacer es abrazar el cuerpo frio de Sasuke con cariño y respeto que podía darle a un camarada.

—Pero es tiempo que sigas a tu amigo…

Algo se rompió en la mente de Naruto, escuchar que no solo había perdido a un compañero de armas sino a un amigo….fue un shock muy profundo, una creciente ira comenzó a invadirle que a la vez un ansia de muerte le nublaba, cuando levanto la mirada sus ojos era completamente rojo.

— **¡VOY A MATARTE!**

Su grito junto con un estallido de Chakra de color rojo que tomo la forma de un zorro demoniaco hubiera iniciado lo siguiente: Naruto salvajemente atacando cada espejo del Jutsu de Haku, usando pura fuerza bruta más una creciente y aumentaba velocidad, después de atraparla atinarle un golpe que le enviaría a varios metros, después de conocer la identidad de la Kunoichi de Kiri, esta desaparecería para cubrir a Zabuza del Raikiri de Kakashi para después ser asaltado por Gato junto con un grupo de bandidos pero que son finalmente derrotados por Zabuza y muriendo durante el trascurso de la batalla.

Pero…eso jamás sucedió.

 **Konoha**

Sarutobi leía con calma algunos informes y otras misiones que habían enviado solicitando algunas grupos o ninjas famosos en la aldea, siguió haciendo todo aquel papeleo hasta que se topó con una notificación que no había leído con atención.

Al leerla solo alzo una ceja incrédulo, aparentemente el Raikage desea que se forme nuevamente una nueva alianza, haciéndose el loco por lo del asunto Hyūga claro, solo que esta vez para la formación de la alianza se pide un matrimonio de jóvenes ninjas.

Sarutobi al principio se mostró incrédulo pero al final suspiro cansado al entender del porque aquella petición cuando solo piden unos clanes en específico, el Raikage pide que para la formación de la alianza, para él represéntate de la hoja debe de ser alguien de un clan extinto, como muchos pensaran, el clan Uchiha.

El Raikage de forma sutil aun desea el poder de un Dojutsu para aumentar el prestigio de su aldea, por ello necesitan al miembro de un clan extinto para asegurar la continuación de ese clan y obviamente para que la alianza de las dos aldeas sea oficial.

Sarutobi suspiro de nuevo, sabía bien que esto no es una clase de trampa, sino que simplemente es un movimiento político muy sutil pero funcional, ya veía en el futuro como sus concejales aceptan esto pero seguro que los Hyūga se negarían ya que son rencorosos con los ninjas de Kumo.

Los del consejo vera esto como una buena jugada, ya que Danzo hace mucho le hablo del resurgimiento del clan Uchiha pero asegurándose que sean leales a Konoha.

Planearon un poco después de la masacre Uchiha que para la resurrección del clan debían de eliminar la ley de prohibición de los matrimonios libre, donde una persona se puede casar con varias personas a la vez, de este modo se asegura una gran cantidad de descendiente de dicho clan.

Aunque eso se planeó hace ya menos de tres años, el heredero Uchiha tendrá que aceptar varias pretendiente a los dieciséis y tanto sus pretendientes y descendientes tendría la protección de la aldea, Sarutobi solo suspiro de nuevo pensando que todo eso sería un buen plan sino fuera que el pelinegro tiene problemas tanto psicológicos como emocionales, seria imposibles que el fuera alguien para aceptar tal cosa.

Aunque la petición del Raikage pide un clan en extinción, solo existen otro pero aquellos son menores y no son conocidos, en poca palabra se especifica al clan Uchiha…aunque existe otro clan que rivaliza al clan Uchiha…el Uzumaki.

Moviendo de un lado a otros sus ojos y percibiendo la presencia menos de unos metros desde afuera de su oficina, noto que solo estaban sus dos ANBU guardaespaldas en la puerta de la oficina, por ello sabiendo que no está vigilado, se quitó su sombrero de Hokage para ver un sello singular.

Con un Kai, se liberó el sello donde se mostraba otro un poco más difícil y con muchos escritos, poniendo el dedo en el expulso un poco de Chakra, cuando quito el dedo noto que el sello se modificaba para abrir un agujero en el centro donde al final…no había nada.

—No….puede ser….— susurro en shock…había sucedido, esperaba que eso sucediera cuando Naruto estuviera en su primera misión rango A pero él está en una misión C ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Naruto haya visto la muerte en una misión así?—¡ANBU!

—¿Sí, Hokage-sama?

—Quiero que vayan inmediatamente a la mansión Hyūga y le informen únicamente a Hiashi Hyūga que… "ha sucedido"….solo eso y que envié un ANBU hacia las tierras de las olas donde se encuentra Kakashi Hatake.

—¿Algo más?

—Que esta misión se tome rango S, en poca palabra nadie debe de saberlo, ni los consejeros, después de avisarle esto a Hiashi, envíen al ANBU mas rápido.

—¡Hai, Hokage-sama!— tanto como apareció desapareció en un parpadeo, Sarutobi se dejó caer en su asiento con cansancio, ya había llegado la hora, debía de llamar inmediatamente a Jiraiya para que entren a Naruto ya que hace poco se enteró de una organización que está cazando a los Jinchurikis.

—Naruto…. ¿De verdad eres el niño de la profecía?— el no le prestó atención a su alumno la primera vez que le dijo mencionando a Minato pero ver en quien se convirtió y como su descendiente tiene en su sangre la mismísima voluntad de fuego, le hace pensar que quizás, solo quizás, él sea el salvador del mundo.

Vio de reojo con la notificación y solo suspiro fuertemente, ahora el clan más importante de Konoha será el clan Uzumaki y ya imaginaba todo el papeleo que se armaría por eso, tanto para las futuras peticiones de matrimonios y resurgimiento del Rinnegan que pedirá el consejo como el problema de que el Raikage exigirá poner a Naruto en un matrimonio arreglado, si, las cosas se complicaran.

—Espero que todo salga mejor….

 **En Nami no Kuni.**

Naruto alzo el rostro mostrando un rictus de dolor y furia, sus ojos rojos brillaban de manera amenazador y profunda mirando a dirección de Haku que se sintió pequeña ante esa mirada, el aire de pronto fue apartado por el Chakra demoniaco del Kyuubi inundándolo a la vez de instinto asesino en gran cantidad.

Zabuza y Kakashi percibieron ese instinto asesino haciéndoles detenerse levemente en su combate, mientras que Zabuza trataba de recordar en qué lugar percibió esa sensación de muerte y Kakashi reconoció de inmediato el Chakra del Kyuubi y pretendía lanzarse para detener todo ese problema.

Pero como apareció desapareció repentinamente.

Haku, Zabuza y Kakashi quedaron incrédulos al percibir que el aire volvió de una manera tan rápida que parecía casi imposible a su normalidad pero no pudieron decir nada más al sentir como un pulso de Chakra exploto desde el centro de la zona de espejo de Haku desviando toda la neblina.

Naruto veía hacia arriba estimado en sus pensamientos o eso parecía quienes lo vieran ya que estaba quieto, sus ojos estaban en su normal color azul cielo pero estaban vacíos, como si no estuviera mentalmente en ese lugar.

Antes de hacer algo vieron impactados como Naruto lanzaba un grito desgarrador mientras llevaba sus manos a sus ojos rápidamente mientras se encorvaba en ese lugar, Sakura noto eso y sintió temor de que algo le estuviera sucediendo a su rubio compañero pero se quedó impactada al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke pero antes de lanzarse imprudentemente a ese lugar se quedó corta cuando otra onda de Chakra fue expulsado por Naruto quien no dejaba de gritar fuertemente.

—¡Naruto!— grito Kakashi lanzándose para ayudar a su alumno e hijo de su sensei ,esa aptitud ya le estaba preocupando ya que Naruto estaba expulsando Chakra de manera fuerte y errática pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el Kyuubi pero fue detenido por una estocada que pudo esquivar de Zabuza.

—Kakashi, debes de dejar que los muchachos combatan _aunque esto es raro…_ ¡Jutsu de Ocultación en…!— antes de terminar de decir su Jutsu, se sintió una gran explosión que levanto una gran cortina de humo pero antes de decir algo, Zabuza recibió en brazo a una inconsciente Haku y alzar la mirada quedo en shock igual que los presentes.

Ante ellos caminaba Naruto con un semblante serio ,ignorando las lágrimas de sangre que recorren en sus ojos, pero eran sus ojos que dejaron sin alientos a los Shinobis, ya no eran esos ojos azules cielo, no, ahora eran morados en forma de anillos que se contaba eran en total de siete y un punto pequeño negro en el centro.

Naruto veía con todo diferente, los colores eran más vividos, podía percibir todo de una manera tan….amplia, no sabía qué carajo estaba sucediendo pero podía ver hasta donde se encontraba su maestro con Zabuza y eso que estaban a más de diez metros lejos de su persona.

Llevo sus manos a su rostro limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían salido, notando impactado que se trataba de sangre, usando la manga de su chaqueta se limpió todo rastro de sangre para parpadear nuevamente y seguir viendo de una manera tan diferente, así percibió que había algo diferente.

Movió sus ojos morado entre su maestro, a su compañera y amor platónico hasta el Jounin de la neblina viendo que estos le veían impresionados y temerosos en el caso de Tazuna y Sakura.

Bajo la mirada para ver un charco hecho por el hielo de Haku, y lo que miro le hizo retroceder.

—¡AHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE MIERDAD ES ESTO?— no sabía que le sucedió, sus ojos eran….diferentes… ¿diferentes? Eso era una mierda, sus ojos estaban de la peor manera pero podía ver diferente pero no malo, no entendía que pasaba.

Hasta recordó que estuvo enojado por la "muerte" de Sasuke y la ira junto con las ansias de sangre hizo que algo se partiera en su mente y liberando una gran cantidad de Chakra, de un color rojo que tenía rastro de ansias de sangre ¿Conclusión? El Kyuubi.

Pero aunque duro unos segundos en ese estado salvaje supo que se trataba de ese maldito zorro que le jodio toda su vida, fue ya hace tiempo que supo sobre el Kyuubi gracias al imbécil de Mizuki, el mismo averiguo unas cosas para entender que el Kyuubi era un ser de Chakra.

Podía decir que ese Chakra que no era suyo era del Kyuubi….pero ¿Esas cosas? ¿De dónde salieron? De una manera se parecen al Sharingan pero….eran totalmente diferentes, alzo la mirada para ver el Sharingan en el ojo izquierdo de su sensei que lo veía intensamente.

Estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar o hacer hasta que recordó del como inicio todo, haría como siempre hacia cuando no entendía algo, lo ignoraba y se concentraba en lo más importante, se dirigió hacia Sasuke que aún se encontraba acostado en el suelo sacando de sus pensamientos a los presentes.

—Sasuke….Sasuke— su amigo seguía pálido, crujió los dientes por la rabia e impotencia, sin notar como los anillos de su aún desconocido Dojutsu giraron, una leve chispa de vida se encendió en el cuerpo de Sasuke quien se movió levemente atrayendo la atención de Naruto—¡SASUKE! ¡SAKURA! ¡SASUKE SIGUE VIVO!

—¡Sasuke-kun!— Naruto rápidamente se apartó de sus otros compañeros, se sentía incómodo con personas a su alrededor, aun la confusión persistía, aún seguía shockeado pero noto como se escuchó de algo impactar en el suelo.

Llevo sus ojos morado hacia donde podía ver a Zabuza choca con un solo brazo su espada Kubikiribōchō contra un Kunai que sostenía fuertemente Kakashi, Naruto se concentró en ese eso y se lanzó para quizás apoyar a su maestro pero este poso su mano deteniendo sus pasos.

—Naruto, después hablamos, ahora necesito que cubras al constructor de puente…

—¡pero Kakashi—sensei!

—¡es una orden Naruto! ¡No sé qué te ha sucedido! ¡No debemos de arriesgarnos!

—¿Arriesgarnos dices Kakashi? No te hagas el tonto, sé que tú también sabes que son esos ojos— Zabuza intervino en la conversación con voz seria, apartándose de un salto de Kakashi y Naruto, puso a Haku en el suelo donde Naruto impactado vio que se trataba de la chica que había conocido hace unos días.

—No sé de qué me hablas Zabuza.

—No te hagas el tonto, Hatake Kakashi, yo he investigado sobre los Dojutsus desde antes de enfrentarme ti.

—¿Dojutsus?

—¿Qué? Interesante Kakashi, no le pudiste enseñar a tu alumno que son los Dojutsus.

—Si lo hice, solo…

—¿Con el Sharingan? Que mal maestro eres, un verdadero maestro instruye lo más rápido posibles a su alumnos sobre las artes Shinobis— Zabuza sabía bien sobre ello, cuando asesino a todo ese curso de estudiante en su eximente cuando el apenas era un niño, le fue instruido todas las artes Shinobis de una manera rápida convirtiéndolo en hoy alguien reconocido por todo el continente elemental.

—No te metas Zabuza o te callare asesinándote.

—Estas nervioso, lo sé, igual lo estoy Kakashi, estamos viendo la resurrección de lo imposible, lo que dio origen al mundo como conocemos.

—Basta Zabuza, esto no es tu asunto.

—Sí que lo es, es sido el espectador del renacimiento del Dojutsu más poderoso.

—Es hora de terminar con esto Zabuza...

—¡PARA KAKASHI-SENSEI!— grito Naruto a mas no poder, deteniendo a su maestro que pretendía crear otro Raikiri, el mencionado vio de reojo a su pupilo quien lo miraba con suma seriedad, el volteo la mirada concentrándose en Zabuza—. Habla ¿Qué esta cosa que tengo en mis ojos?

—Niño, lo que tienes ahí es el tesoro más preciado por más de mil años, tienes el arma más poderosa de todas.

—¡Habla ya!

—¡Naruto no es…!

—¡AHORA NO KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡QUIERO SABER!

—…Naruto…—el Jounin nunca había visto tan enojad a su pupilo, era compresible al estar tan confundido y que nadie te hable sobre ello te hace llevar al enojo, quizás lo mismo con lo del Kyuubi, por ello Kakashi guardo silencio y envió una mirada silenciosa a Zabuza de que el también hablaría—….está bien Naruto….los Dojutsus como había mencionado antes son técnicas oculares que solo se obtienen mediante el Kekkei Genkai….

—Es como el Sharingan niño, solo que diferente…en el mundo existe una gran cantidad de Dojutsu con habilidades únicas pero…solo hay dos reconocidos como los más poderosos, el Sharingan y el Byakugan….bueno tres por lo que veo mocoso…

—¿Entonces lo que tengo yo es….el Sharingan?

—No, Naruto, lo que tú tienes es el más poderoso, el Rinnegan— sentencio serio Kakashi dejando sorprendido a Naruto pero antes de decir algo vieron como una turba de bandidos aparecían en el otro lado del puente dejando su conversación a un lado.

—Vaya, vaya, los ninjas que he contractado se junta con la escoria…Zabuza, me has decepcionado, parece ser que tendré que matarte junto a la perra que siempre te acompaña— entre la multitud salió Gato con una sonrisa confiada por la cantidad de ninjas le acompañaban.

Kakashi miro seriamente a Zabuza quien sonrió con malicia viendo a dirección del mafioso de Gato, Naruto solo miraba con furia hacia Gato ya que el envió a unos bandidos hacerle daño a Tsunami y a su hijo Inari, Zabuza hablo con un eje de diversión.

—Vaya Kakashi, parece que ya no somos enemigos.

—Así parece, igual ya se perdió el aire de combate ¿No?

—Sí, fue por este niño, en fin, no tengo nada que hacer ¿Nos encargamos de ellos?—Señalo despreocupadamente el ninja renegado de Kiri al grupo que no se dejaba intimidar por los dos Jounin, ilusos.

—Sí, necesito liberar tensión…Naruto cuida al constructor, Zabuza ya no le atacara pero estos bandidos si— ordeno el peliblanco poniendo su banda encima de su ojo izquierdo, Zabuza miro de reojo a Haku para verificar que se encontraba en buen estado, con un asentimiento de los dos Jounin se lanzaron hacia el grupo quien respondió igual.

 **En Konoha**.

—Se ha activado….esto es preocupante— menciono Hiashi con seriedad, en ese momento se encontraba sentando frente al Hokage quien fumaba de su pipa para despegar los nervios.

—Y en su primera misión fuera de la aldea, no sé qué habrá pasado, no lo entiendo.

—Quizás haya sucedido algo traumático, como lo dijo Fugaku, cuando estuviera un fuerte shock, el Genjutsu se disiparía de inmediato y se revelaría el Rinnegan.

—Eso lo sé muy bien Hiashi, es que es la misma cuestión, la única forma que le haya tenido un fuerte shock mental seria la muerte de un compañero o el primer asesinato o….

—La aparición o verdad del Kyuubi….aunque….

—Sí, Naruto ya sabe del Kyuubi, Mizuki se lo dijo cuándo se robó el pergamino del primer Hokage.

—Sí, escuche ese rumor pero no le creí posible debido que el Uzumaki mostraba estar estable emocionalmente y como no había mostrado el Rinnegan, se me hizo obvio que ese rumor era falso.

—Tus suposiciones serian correctas Hiashi pero no lo fueron, Naruto supo del Kyuubi pero….gracias a Iruka pudo con la noticia y logro digerirlo correctamente, por eso el Rinnegan no se activó o…

—Quizás el Genjutsu fue disminuyendo desde eso….no se puede saber desde que Fugaku murió, yo no podía distinguir ese Genjutsu mediante el Byakugan…

—Bueno, dejemos el asunto de que como se activó atrás, si Naruto está herido ya envié a un ANBU para ayudarle.

—Me alegro le, aun no olvido la promesa que me hizo Hokage-sama, yo he cumplido mi parte revisando si hay alguna clase de alteración en los puntos o sistema de Chakra de Uzumaki durante estos años y he mantenido en secreto la noticia.

—Sí, lo se Hiashi….pero pensé que tu…

—¿Qué me retrataría? Sí, sé que el muchacho no es la personificación de las buenas costumbres pero es compresible su aptitud cuando se ha vivido en la soledad…no pude brindarle mucha ayuda o sino el clan seria perjudicado de alguna manera por las personas de la aldea…

—¿Pero?

—El posee el Rinnegan, él tiene un gran camino por delante y si el niño sigue con esa fuerza de voluntad de ser Hokage, será el Kage más joven de todos y deseo que el clan Hyūga esté relacionado con el próximo Hokage.

—Las cosas jamás cambian, igual que, Fugaku, pensando en el futuro, como ya cumplí mi parte con el poniendo a Sasuke en el equipo de Naruto, es hora de cumplir la tuya…

—Correcto Hokage-sama, ya le informe a mi hija, Hinata que tendremos una conversación esta noche, deseo prepararla y estar listo antes de que el consejo ataque…

—De eso quería hablarte Hiashi…es sobre el matrimonio…

—¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama?—Como respuesta recibió una notificación que comenzó a leer con despacio, cuando termino solo frunció el ceño y suspiro cansadamente—. No me mostraría esto sabiendo que no me agradaría.

—Sé que el clan Hyuga esta enemistada con todo lo referente a Kumo pero conociendo a Danzo, sé que obligara al consejo aceptar esta alianza, principalmente usarían a Sasuke como medio para la alianza de las dos aldeas.

—Siendo el heredero de un clan extinto importante pero…

—Pero cuando Naruto regrese….eso ya será imposible, ya que el Rinnegan alzara a lo más alto al clan Uzumaki y sé que todos los del consejo…es más, apostaría de los representantes de algunos clanes querían que Naruto tengan descendientes con el Rinnegan…

—En pocas palabras harán la ley de matrimonio libre…ya veo y aprovecharan este tratado para matar dos aves de un tiro.

—Yo cumpliré con mi parte del trato, además sé que tu hija quiere y respeta mucho a Naruto.

—Si lo sé, supongo que se desmayara cuando se entere.

—Pero es algo inevitable, Naruto tendrá….que tener varias novias— los dos hombres se sonrojaron levemente, obviamente nadie sin emociones se sobresaltarían con ese tipo de información pero al final suspiraron, hasta que el patriarca del clan Hyūga hablo de nuevo.

—Hokage-sama ¿Quién se encargara del entrenamiento de Uzumaki?

—Pienso que con Jiraiya…él tiene experiencia en eso.

—Pienso que sería mejor que alguien el entrenara en cómo controlar su Dojutsu, quizás Kakashi Hatake, igual es su maestro ¿No?

—Puede ser pero en realidad a Kakashi se le fue encomendado la misión de entrenar a Sasuke en el dominio de Sharingan.

—Mmmm ya veo, si me disculpe Hokage-sama, debo de hablar con mi hija, con su permiso— con un asentimiento de parte de Hiruzen, Hiashi se levantó para irse del despacho del Hokage, dejando al Sandaime cansando mentalmente y notando que nadie le estaba viendo saco de un gabinete un libro de color naranja, pero antes de leer solo espero que Naruto se encontraba bien.

 **De vuelta en Nami**

Siendo decapitado, el cuerpo de Gato cayo hacia el mar dejando un rastro de sangre cerca de la orilla, Zabuza suspiro con cansancio mientras guardaba su espada en su espalda y se encamino donde se encontraba Kakashi encima de un montón de cadáveres.

Zabuza le ignoro, no quería tener un combate en ese momento además de que no quería terminar ese tiempo de su alianza y se encamino hacia a la aun inconsciente Haku, por otro lado Kakashi entendió igual ,después vería que haría sino debía de concentrarse en su alumno.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el suelo viendo a través del reflejo de un Kunai sus enigmáticos ojos, no sabía qué hacer con eso, su maestro y Zabuza dijeron que era un Dou-lo-que-sea y que el mejor.

Sintió arder sus ojos por la impotencia de no entender nada de lo que sucedía, con sus manos se secó las pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían escapado, se sentía fatal, ya era otra cosa que le ocurría en su vida que no entendía porque le ocurría esas cosas.

Primero que su vida fue una mentira, que en realidad todos te odiaban a muerte por culpa del maldito zorro que fue encerrado en su interior todo gracias al Yondaime Hokage sin razón aparente y ahora ¿Esto? Que tiene unos ojos de lo más raro y que no sabía qué hacer.

—¡no! ¡No dejare que esto me desmorone! ¡Seguiré con mi sueño de ser Hokage! —Grito repentinamente Naruto atrayendo la atención de los presentes ya que Naruto se encontraba alejados de todos cobijados y ahora estaba gritando con furia a quien sabe que—¡Jutsu clones de sombras!

Apareciendo seis clones Naruto pretendía demostrar que con ojos raros seguía igual de siempre pero un mareo repentino hizo que cayera al suelo de rodilla llevándose sus manos a la cabeza gimiendo adolorido, Kakashi se alarmo y se acercó a su alumno.

Pero Kakashi noto como los clones veían con los ojos bien abierto para todas partes, como si estuviera contemplado de una manera tan profunda el paisaje que le extraño, los clones se miraron las manos y entre ellos hasta finalmente ver a Naruto que mantenía los ojos cerrados hasta cuando todos los clones le vieron abrió repentinamente los ojos.

—¡¿QUE MIERDA? ¡PUTA MADRE! ¡VEO TODO! ¡VEO TODO!— Kakashi se acercó a su alumno quien cayó al suelo por el fuerte shock mientras que los clones igual, la situación fue demasiado para él, su maestro tomo a su alumno con suma preocupación.

—Naruto…

 **Días después…**

Zabuza junto con Haku veía con intensidad a Kakashi, ya habían pasado unos dos días desde la batalla en el puente y sorpresivamente Kakashi dejo vivir a Zabuza, quien junto con la Kunoichi de elemento hielo se mantuvieron ocultos pero cerca de la cabaña donde se hospeda el equipo siete y su sensei.

Sasuke había despertado ese mismo y fueron tratadas satisfactoriamente sus heridas, por otro lado Naruto seguía inconsciente, al parecer la aparición de su Dojutsu fue un duro golpe.

Kakashi había aparecido donde se mantenían oculto los dos ex ninjas quienes reaccionaron instintivamente ante una posible amenaza ,Haku se atenían en suma alerta por si aparecía algún ninja ANBU de Konoha o de Kiri, Zabuza decidió hablar.

—¿Qué quieres Kakashi? Nuestro enfrentamiento fue solo porque me contractaron, no fue personal.

—Lo sé, pero tengo un problema.

—Lo siento Kakashi pero no me dejare capturar tan fácilmente.

—No, lo que quiero es que se unen a Konoha— Zabuza y Haku se miraron entre ellos para después dirigir una mirada de desconfianza hacia el ninja copia en una señal de que le parecía una locura su proporción—Sé que les parecerá una locura pero es lo mejor.

—Explícate ninja copia—susurro con voz mortífera Haku, ella siempre protegerá a Zabuza de cualquier peligro, por ello se puso frente a él con Senbon en mano.

—Zabuza, tú mismo lo viste, es el Rinnegan lo que posee Naruto ¿Me captas?—Eso llamo la atención del ninja renegado quien bajo su espada la cual la mantenían en posición de ataque, mostrando que estaba interesando de lo que hablaba el ninja copia.

—Habla.

—El posee el Rinnegan donde se dice en los mitos, fue el Dojutsu inicial y que le pertenecía a Rikudō sennin, el creador del Ninjutsu.

—¿Rikudō sennin?—Inquirió extrañada Haku viendo a Zabuza totalmente confundida ya que ella no estuvo presente cuando Naruto mostro su nuevo cambio, Zabuza solo gruño diciéndole que se mantuviera callada, orden que fue obedecida por Haku.

—Como sea Kakashi, eso es un mito.

—Más bien lo era Zabuza, los ojos de Naruto es la prueba de que ese mito existe y si eso es correcto, Naruto obtendrá un poder por de si superior al Kyuubi.

—¿El Kyuubi?...no puede ser…. ¿entonces él es?—Zabuza estaba sorprendido, todos sabían que el Yondaime Hokage había "derrotado" al Bijuu más poderosos, el Kyuubi sacrificando su vida, una proeza impresionante, pero muchos saben que eso es imposible y el único modo de derrotar a una bestia con cola es sellándolo en un humano.

—Sí, pero esto no tiene nada que ver, estoy tan sorprendido como tu...

—Supongo, enviar a una misión así a un niño con esos ojos y más con ese poder no puede ser posible, quizás lo del poder de la bestia pero esos ojos es inaudito.

—correcto, esto es tan sorpresivo que se tiene que tomar precauciones.

—mantener en secreto la información, ya veo, con esos ojos todas las naciones lo quera de una manera u otra, pero si no tienen la información no habrá peligro alguno ¿no?

—Correcto, es ahí cuando te pido que te unas a Konoha.

—Siendo yo de Kiri, podría divulgar la información o rastrar al muchacho para Kiri y se me expíe mis pecados aunque eso es imposible, por ello me pides unirme a tu aldea, una manera pacífica de evitar los problemas.

—Evitaría que la información se filtrara además de tener un gran aliado para Konoha, es tu única opción, tú mismo lo dijiste podías divulgar esta información o secuestrar a Naruto, por ello tiene dos opciones, aceptar o morir—Kakashi hablaba en serio y para asegurar que su amenaza fuera cierta mostro el Raikiri, Zabuza se carcajeo por la forma de amenazar de Kakashi mientras que Haku se mantenía tensa a un posible enfrentamiento.

—¡Jajaja! Me agradas Kakashi, sabes mover bien tus fichas, si es cierto, es la única manera para que la información se divulgue es teniéndome encerrado en su aldea o matándome.

—¿Qué decides?

—Sencillo ,nos uniremos a Konoha— sentencio con voz decidida Zabuza dejando impresionada a Haku que volteo a ver a su maestro completamente incrédula, Kakashi no se mostró sorprendido pero en realidad si lo estaba ,en una parte de su mente le decía que era imposible que aceptara—¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido?

—Para serte sincero, lo estoy, creí que no aceptarías.

—Lo hago porque deseo ver que hará ese muchacho, el posee los ojos más poderoso del mundo y deseo estar ahí para ver que hará con ellos, destruir su aldea o…

—Convertirse en Hokage.

—¡vaya! Ese mocoso tiene grandes expectativas, si, es una buena decisión ver el camino del mocoso….parece que tenemos visitas—Sentencio viendo a un costado suyo, Kakashi suspiro cansadamente y saco con desinterés su libro Icha-Icha, de unos árboles cayo finalmente aquel espectador.

Se trataba de un ANBU de Konoha, este tenía el cabello morado y una máscara de gato, Haku nuevamente se puso en posición de guardia mientras veía de reojo por si Kakashi atacaba a traición pero ver sus musculo relajado y leyendo ese libro creyó que no haría movimiento alguno.

—Hatake, tú y tú equipo son requeridos de inmediato a la aldea—Sentencio La ANBU que resulta ser Yugao sacando su katana corta y se posiciono en modo de ataque para eliminar a Zabuza ya que lo reconoció como unos de los desertores de kiri.

—Yugao, cálmate de una vez, seguro que has escuchado lo que dije ¿no?

—Siempre olvido que fuiste capitán ANBU ¿Cuánto supiste que he estado aquí?

—Desde el comienzo, no me gusta repetir las cosas Yugao, Zabuza Momochi y la joven Haku se irán con nosotros, yo hablare con el Hokage para introducirlo a la fuerza Shinobis.

—Pero Kakashi-San, Zabuza Momochi es un ninja renegado y si la niña le sigue es porque debe de ser igual.

—La señorita no tiene nada que ver en eso, pero me escuchaste, la introducción a la filas de Zabuza es para mantener la información ¿no escuchaste?

—Entendido, solo necesito verificar que eso que el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi posee—Desapareció en un parpadeo la ANBU, Kakashi suspiro nuevamente ya que no le gustaba hablara de ese tono tan duro, una de la razones de que dejo de ser ANBU.

—¿Ahora qué Kakashi?

—Esperar a que Naruto despierte y partir de inmediato a la aldea—Con eso los tres desaparecieron mediante un Shunshin no Jutsu, para pensar que es lo que harían en el futuro.

 **Un día después**

Unos ojos morados anillados se fueron abriendo lentamente hasta estar completamente abierto, movió sus ojos de un lado para otro al notar que veía diferente, seguía viendo….con más claridad, se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse al espejo más próximo que se encontraba en el baño.

Al llegar empujo con fuerza la puerta del baño y se vio en el espejo, noto de inmediato que seguían ahí, esos ojos, los ojos morados de quien sabe qué cosa, gruñendo une vez más, cerro de un portazo el baño para soltar una leves lagrimas amargas.

En la sala se encontraba Kakashi siendo acompañados por unos curiosos Sasuke y Sakura que veían a una ANBU que se encontraba con ellos, ellos escucharon el portazo de la puerta del baño y Sakura pretendía subir a gritarle a Naruto por ser maleducado por eso pero una mirada severa de Kakashi le hizo quedarse quieta recordando lo que sucedió hace tres días.

Por otro lado Sasuke se sentía confundido y dichoso, la dicha debido que logro desbloquear el Sharingan, era un paso más para poder derrotar a Itachi pero estaba confundido ya que todos se estaba comportando extraño referente a Naruto, cuando le pregunto qué sucedió en la pelea, Sakura le aseguro que Naruto había salido victorioso pero no dijo cómo y su maestro se ponía serio referente a eso.

Además de la presencia de esa a ANBU, aquellos ninja le daba una mala sensación por lo de su hermano pero le intrigaba el hecho de que había uno en su misión, solo pudo atribuirle que se dieron cuenta que la misión era rango A que en lugar de C.

Yugao esperaba pacientemente que llegara el Jinchuriki, estaba confundida aunque no se notaba por su máscara aunque sin ella tampoco podía ser visto ¿Kakashi proponiendo a un renegado unirse a Konoha? ¿Proteger la información? ¿Rikudō sennin? ¿EL Rinnegan? Solo esperaba que todas sus dudas se resolvieran cuando el Uzumaki bajara para ver que sucedía.

Después de unas dos horas, se escuchaban los pasos lentos de Naruto, Kakashi le hecho una mirada a Tazuna que pidió a su familia dejar a los ninjas solos, Sasuke noto ese hecho y su ansiedad de saber que sucedía le carcomía mientras Sakura solo se concentraba en que Sasuke como reaccionara a ver esos ojos extraños, pensaba igual Kakashi sobre Yugao aunque de diferente forma.

—¿Kakashi—Sensei?—Se escuchó la voz débil del rubio dando a entender que había llorado, Kakashi se llevó su mano a la frente, se le había olvidado que esto podía ser traumático para su alumno, sabía que el ya conocía la verdad del Kyuubi y podía estar susceptible a los cambios y hechos que uno no puede entender con facilidad.

—Aquí estamos Naruto.

Escalones más escalones ,todos sentía la ansiedad en el aire ,cuando Naruto bajo definitivamente todos pudieron contemplar con sorpresa el Rinnegan ,debido que solo se había visto levemente ,no completamente, Yugao no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de sorpresa al ver el tercer y más poderoso Dojutsu de todos ,que superaba a creces al Sharingan y al Byakugan.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara-dattebayo?— pregunto con inocencia, le incomodaba esas miradas, ya mucho tenía que todos los vieran con odio y muerte para que también le vean como si fuera un bicho raro, el primero en recomponerse fue Kakashi.

—Naruto, buenos días.

—Eh….buenos días, sensei.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo…mareado…confundido…diferente sensei…

—¿Diferente?

—Si Kakashi-sensei, veo todo con mucha diferencia, mi Chakra lo siento diferente…cuando cree lo clones la sentí diferente…además los clones…

—¿Qué cosa, Naruto?

—Es que…vi lo que veían los clones…fue raro sensei…veía todas partes, donde miraban los clones lo podía ver…

—Ya veo, bueno mantente tranquilo Naruto, podrás saber sobre ello después, pero mantén la calma— dijo Kakashi con voz compresiva, detecto que su alumno sentía ansiedad, el recordó sentirse así un poco después de que obtuvo el Sharingan ya que obviamente nadie le instruyo como manejarlo.

Naruto sonrió nervioso y noto que sus compañeros lo veían sumamente raro, al tratar de despejar el ambiente pesado le sonrió pero Sakura desvió la mirada y pretendió hablar con Sasuke, quien miraba a otro lado con una mirada sumamente fría y dura.

Naruto solo bajo levemente la mirada, sentía que fue rechazado por sus compañeros por culpa de sus ojos, aquellos que le hacía sentir incomodo, nervioso, tanta cosas, empuño las manos y solo se encamino hacia la cocina para tomar el desayuno ante la mirada analítica de Yugao.

— _Dudo mucho que Hokage-sama me haya enviado a esta misión solo por coincidencia….esto traerá muchos problemas…. espero que este niño tome una gran decisión….para bien o para mal…_

 **Nota de autor:** _hola disculpa si el capítulo fue aburrido pero es necesario ya que es parte de la historia, ustedes dirán ¿y la acción? ¿Y los poderes del Rinnegan? Pues es mucho más complicado que decir._

 _En algunos fics muestran a Naruto con el Rinnegan y que lo domina enseguida, eso es imposible ya que siendo un Dojutsu que nadie ha visto en siglos no creo que de la noche de la mañana lo domine, por ello principalmente mostré como lo desbloquea, cómo reacciona al tenerlo y como siente al tener algo que no entiende._

 _Es lo mismo con Nagato, solo que de un modo diferente, Naruto igual que Nagato expulso una onda de energía cuando activo el Rinnegan igual que Nagato cuando mataron a sus padres, en el próximo se mostrara como Naruto estará en la aldea con su nuevo Dojutsu y como tomara la noticia que está comprometido y toda la cosa, además que mostré como Naruto conocerá a Samui._

 _En este capítulo no ofendí de manera sutil a Sakura o a Sasuke así que disculpen XD, el punto es que gracias por leerlo y me tomo todo el día, espero review y que voten por quien desee que se quede con Zabuza._

 **Toaneo07**

 **El estilo de escritura antiguo de Toaneo hizo este cap algo difícil de editar.**

 **En mi opinión, Zabuza se quedara con Yugao, ambos son espadachines, se complementan, es ella o Shizune… el resto va para Naruto v:**

 **En el tercer cap explicare porque Naruto tiene el Rinnegan, con una explicación canónica inventada por mi.**

 **Quien quiera adivinar, aquí una pista:**

 **Diosa Ootsutsuki.**

 **Sin nada más que decir… se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	3. Capitulo 2: Los ojos del sabio pt 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Los Ojos del Sabio. Parte 2**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **N**

 **A**

 **R**

 **U**

 **T**

 **O**

Un susurro… fue menos que eso, un suave viento trayendo sonido a los oídos de cierto chico rubio le hizo abrir los ojos.

Vio agua, una cañería aparentemente, sintió que su cuerpo ya no era más algo material, y hecho de carne y hueso, solo una mente moviendo una conciencia.

Vio ojos rojos rasgados, vio una garra salir de unas rejas, vio su reflejo en donde sus ojos pasaron de morados a un tono blanco con tomoes negras.

— **¡No mereces esos ojos!** — bramo el Kyuubi no Yoko a un somnoliento Naruto.

No quiso moverse, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado cansado, su mente se sentía como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo sin dormir.

Solo iba a cerrar los ojos por un momento, y esa pesadilla acabaría.

Pero el mundo no quería que descansase—Ara~ Ara~— escucho de repente.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, y lo primero que vio fue a una mujer pelinegra enfrente de él, sosteniendo como si nada una de las uñas del zorro y deteniéndole.

 **Era la más hermosa mujer que Naruto hubiera visto en su vida.**

Cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas, sedoso y largo, llegándole a los muslos. Podía ver en el reflejo del agua unos ojos azul eléctrico con un contorno rojo en los parpados. Y ella de repente se giro hacía él.

Sus ojos cambiaron.

Ahora eran un color blanco, con anillos como los suyos, pero a diferencia de los suyos… los de esa mujer tenían un color blanco con 9 tomoes en los anillos de su ojo.

Y despertó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

.

.

Naruto caminaba cabizbajo sin tener ganas de levantar la mirada del suelo, ya habían pasado el tiempo y se acercaban cada vez más a la aldea y podía sentir un mal presentimiento y eso podía asegurar con al Anbu que le hacía compañía.

Desde hace días que sus compañeros de equipo no le habían dado la suma atención, siempre le veían raro y evitaban hablarle solo que la diferencia era que Sasuke le lanzaba una que otra mirada fría sin razón aparente.

Solo pudo pensar que fue culpa de sus ojos, desde que habían apareció la estrecha relación de compañerismo que tuvo con Sakura y Sasuke se desvaneció repentinamente y el que creyó que habían hecho un pequeño avance pero parece que se equivocó.

Movió levemente las vendas que cubría casi toda la cara que según kakashi le evitaría que sus ojos fuera descubierto a simple vista, recordó que su maestro le hablo un poco más sobre el Rinnegan, su Doujutsu. Kakashi le comento sobre el origen y la leyenda de los ojos del antiguo creador del Ninjutsu, aquel que derroto según se dice los mitos al poderosos Maou Juubi y consiguió la paz mundial.

La historia le sirvió en algo a Naruto para saber sobre un poco de su…Doujutsu pero le hizo sentir una suma ansiedad por poseer otra cosa que nadie jamás había tenido por más de dos mil años aproximadamente, eso le sumaria mucha más soledad más de la que tenía.

Era obvio que muchos se alejaran de el por poseer el Doujutsu más fuerte y sumando que tenía al kyubi, su esperanzas de ser aceptado estaban disminuyendo cada vez más y nadie le hacía sentir mucho mejor, su maestro solo se dedicó en vigilar el camino mientras era ignorado por sus compañeros y la Anbu le ponía el ojo en algunas ocasiones pero simplemente pasaba de él.

Naruto suspiro una vez más y alzo su mano derecha donde se había apuñalado para hacer una promesa, de nunca echarse para atrás y fue gracias a eso que aún no se ha suicidado, nadie le entendía que tener algo que los demás no tienen aumentara su soledad y no creía que la soportaría por mucho más tiempo.

Entre los árboles se encontraba Zabuza junto con Haku vigilando al grupo de ninjas de la hoja, claramente concordaron que era mejor tomar caminos distintos para que los Genin no se sobresaltaran para después encontrarse en konoha.

Por otro lado Haku noto algo sumamente importante, tal que hizo saltara hacia los Genin que al verla se pusieron en guardia mientras que Yugao y Kakashi la miraron esperando del porque su presencia pero se quedaron corto cuanto la joven del elemento hielo se acercó directamente a Naruto para darle un leve abrazo ante la mirada sorprendida de los más jóvenes.

Haku había notado desde hace mucho que Naruto estaba completamente en un conflicto emocional y eso lo comprobó al ver los músculos tensos del rubio y como mantenía su mirada en el suelo. Al principio no le dio importancia ya que Naruto debía estar aun en shock por poseer un Kekkei Gekkai pero eso duro más de unas horas y supo correctamente cuando el rubio estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Zabuza bufo frustrado saliendo entre los arbustos, le había enseñado a Haku no permitirse llevarse por las emociones pero debía de recordar que aunque eran shinobis y eran armas, podían tener emociones y eso lo demostró su pupila a hacer eso que muchos antes jamás sería capaz de hacer, mostrar en público alguna reacción emocional.

Naruto al notar el leve abrazo que el dio la kunoichi del elemento hielo hizo que se humedeciera sus ojos y manteniendo el poco orgullo que tenía contuvo las lágrimas pero agradeció al menos tener alguien que le importara.

Después de eso el grupo siguió su camino ahora incluido con los fugitivos de kiri ,Sakura le pregunto sobre la presencia de los dos ninjas renegados pero kakashi le dejo claro que ellos ahora mismo eran aliados ,Sakura no volvió a objetar ya que confianza que su maestro y Sasuke podía hacerles frente una vez más.

Por otro lado el Uchiha no podía sacarse de la cabeza al ver su compañero con esos ojos, esos anillados ojos de color morado, él sabía que eran un Doujutsu ya que obviamente el poseía uno, el Doujutsu de Naruto era sumamente diferente al Sharingan y al Byakugan pero según escucho a escondida de parte de su maestro, el Rinnegan como se llama aquel extraño Doujutsu, era simplemente superior a los otros Doujutsus existente causando que un sentimiento de furia y celos creciera por ello.

Miro de reojo a Naruto que se encontraba un poco atrás siendo abrazado por los hombros por Haku ,noto que estaban hablando en voz baja y que Naruto tenía los ojos vidriosos ,clara señal de que lloro en silencio. Eso encendió la furia una vez más de Sasuke, su estúpido compañero debería de estar orgulloso de poseer un Doujutsu nunca antes visto o que mantuviera la cordura, no que se volviera una gallina, eso era un golpe para su orgullo por ver a alguien tan débil con – _Aunque le dolía en su ego el solo pensarlo_ — el Doujutsu más fuerte, aún más...mucho que el Sharingan.

Naruto se encontraba levemente mejor gracias a la caricias y las palabras profundas de Haku logro calmarse y soltar en parte toda su ansiedad, ella le platico como se sintió cuando comenzó a manejar su Kekkei Gekkai, le comprendía ya que al no tener nadie que le hablara como usarlo fue una experiencia difícil.

Pero Haku le hablo con sumo cariño— _Sin saber porque_ — que fue gracias al apoyo de su maestro Zabuza que le incitaba en convertirse en la mejor arma de todas ,pudo lograr dominar su elemento y de ahí pudo avanzar por sí misma. Naruto no le gusto escuchar que Haku se consideraba un arma pero se sintió mejor que al escuchar que con el apoyo de Zabuza pudo avanzar y dejar atrás la ansiedad de sus desconocidas habilidades.

Kakashi miro todo aquello levemente y solo sonrió bajo su máscara al ver que al menos su alumno se encontraba emocionalmente mejor, como lo dijo una vez su maestro "Para curar nuestras penas es mejor la compañía de una buena mujer" aunque su maestro le dijo que eso le había dicho el Sanín jiraiya, por eso se entendía el doble sentido de la oración.

Zabuza miraba desde vez en cuando por toda parte, ya se estaba acercando a konoha y sabía bien la desmadre que se amaría con su presencia y no solo eso, sino por los ojos del pequeño Genin y él sabía que lo más codiciado en el mundo ninja es el poder y el Rinnegan es el máximo poder, eso dicen la leyenda de Rikudō sennin pero si metemos al Kyubi no youko a la suma, tendríamos a literalmente un dios y Zabuza debía estar junto a ese muchacho durante su travesía.

Zabuza siempre ha seguido al más fuertes o en modo de decirlo de otra forma, es un intesto de sobrevivencia el seguir al más fuerte y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Zabuza miro a un lado suyo, viendo como el rubio jinchuriki hablaba con su arma personal con suma calma.

El ninja de Kiri suspiro a su adentro pensando en las posibilidades de las futuras guerras que habrá por el nombre de Naruto uzumaki pero prefería estar con konoha que con Kiri, allá podían matar a Haku por su Kekkei Gekkai aunque si recordaba bien, escucho que el reinado oscuro de Yagura, el Yondaime Mizukage había terminado desde hace ya mucho.

Poco a poco vieron las puertas de la aldea y Kakashi se tensó, sentía que algo malo iba a suceder, no tan malo, sino que sería incomodo, estresante y cansador, algunas veces maldecía a ese sexto sentido que le decía que ocurría algo muy malo.

—Naruto….—Llamo con voz baja el ninja Copia, el grupo se detuvo esperando las palabras del Jounin pero este solo suspiro e hizo un gesto de mano a un arbusto donde salió un perro con un banda ninja en la frente además de traer algo entre los dientes. Yugao pudo verlo, se trataba del perro espía de Kakashi, Pakkun.

—Aquí esta Kakashi— menciono el perro con voz ronca sacando un grito ahogado de los más jóvenes al ver a un animal parlante. Kakashi se agacho y vio como entre los dientes había una especia de lentes de visor de color naranja.

—Gracias Pakkun…Naruto, Toma—Después de agradecer Kakashi tomo los lentes y se lo lanzó al rubio que por las vendas no la pudo recibir bien pero logro atraparlas entre sus manos, al verla noto que parecían unos lentes de nieve y miro interrogante a su sensei.

—¿Qué es esto Kakashi-sensei?

—Son unos lentes que evitaran que todos vean tu Rinnegan…le perteneció a un amigo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y quién es?

—Pues….un amigo caído en batalla ,aquel que me dio esto, Obito uchiha—Cuando dijo eso Kakashi despreocupadamente señalo con su pulgar en su ojo oculto sacando el aire a Sakura y Naruto, por otro lado Sasuke no objeto nada sino estuvo satisfecho al saber dónde su sensei haya sacado su Sharingan y no tenía nada que ver con Itachi.

—Pero…pero sensei ¿Por qué me lo da?

—No había de otra, son los únicos lentes capaces de ocultar parcialmente tus ojos además, envié Pakkun para otra cosa…Dime ¿Qué ha sucedido?—Pregunto seriamente el peliblanco, Naruto decidió seguir las indicaciones de su maestro y se puso los lentes, Pakkun miro como Naruto se quitaba las vendas de su rostro logrando ver el Rinnegan.

—Interesante, veo que era verdad. Escucha Kakashi, parece ser que el Hokage sabe sobre los ojos de Naruto—Cuando dijo eso Kakashi y Zabuza se miraron entre sí para después ver a Yugao, dando a entender que su presencia aseguraba aquello, por otro lado…

—¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Cómo así que el hokage saben de esto? ¡Estoy cansada de tanto misterio! ¡¿Por qué Naruto tiene esos ojos tan extraños? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Así parece más a un monstruo de lo que ya es!—Las palabras hirientes de Sakura hizo que Naruto temblara mientras se ponía finalmente los lentes de Obito, Haku le lanzo una mirada de muerte a la pelirrosa y le faltaba poco para sacar unos Senbon pero la voz de kakashi la detuvo.

—¡Suficiente Sakura! ¡La situación no te concierne en lo más mínimo! ¡Como tu sensei te ordeno que mantuvieras la boca cerrada! ¡No es el momento para tonterías!—Reprendió levemente enojado Kakashi, puede ser que se estudiante este confundida pero esos fueron palabras hirientes para Naruto, Sakura refunfuño por ello pero no dijo más nada, Por otro lado Naruto apretó los dientes en son de impotencia e ira pero no dijo nada, el siempre guardaba sus sentimientos y no se dejaba dominar por ello.

—mm Kakashi ¿Qué haremos ahora?—Pregunto desinteresado el perro obteniendo la atención requerida ,el ninja Copy lo pensó unos momentos en que debería de hacer ,supuso que debían ir directamente con el Hokage pero debía saber algunas cosas.

—¿Alguien más sabe?

—Desgraciadamente, el consejo de la aldea también lo sabe—Eso encendió las alarmas de Kakashi y Yugao y mirándose entre sí asintieron se, la situación era peor de lo que parecía. Era bien sabido para todos (Hasta los lectores) que el consejo de la aldea estaba regido por el Hokage pero los demás miembros tenían voto para decidir en fuertes decisiones de la aldea.

Pero la situación no llegaba hasta ahí sino que Kakashi tenía como recuerdo las cosas que el Consejo se ha negado en el pasado pero lo peor era el especie de gusto de hacer miserable la vida de Naruto y tenía muchas pruebas para probarlo.

Kakashi sabía bien que Naruto era hijo de su sensei, Minato Namikaze y por ello durante años desde el ataque del kyubi, había intentado de cualquier manera adoptar a Naruto, era como su deber ya que era el último de los alumnos del Yondaime, pero el consejo se negó, afirmando que él era un ninja muy importante para la aldea como para perder su tiempo criando a un "Demonio" claro que aquel que lo dijo murió decapitado por él.

Sucedió con lo mismo con Jiraiya, él también quiso hacer legal su papel como padrino a Naruto, llevarlo consigo para recorrer el mundo y convertirlo en su alumno pero los consejeros negaron ya que alegaron necesitar a jiraiya con su legendaria red de espía para la búsqueda de posibles enemigos a la aldea. Pero no era todo, sino que muchas cosas el consejo le ha privado a Naruto, como ser adoptado en su niñez, la negación de la mansión de su maestro de parte del clan Namikaze o la trasferencia de los bienes de los clan uzumaki y Namikaze y lo peor de todo, algo que aun el consejo sigue peleando, la propiedad del país del remolino, ya que Naruto como heredero del clan uzumaki era suya todo la destruida aldea de Uzu.

Eso y más eran la injusticia que le habían hecho a su alumno, en especial que le negaron que lo entrenara al máximo sino que fue obligado a entrenar a Sasuke por poseer un Sharingan ya desarrollado.

Kakashi suspiro y miro una vez a Yugao que no hacia gesto corporal alguno pero podía asegurar que estaba disgustada bajo su máscara, ella le era leal al Sandaime por ello tenia aberración contra el consejo igual que Kakashi. El ninja Copy no esperaba que las cosas fueran así, esperaba hablarle de esto al hokage, después planear que decir al consejo y evitar definitivamente que Naruto caiga en las garras de Danzou.

Conocía perfectamente al halcón de guerra, era alguien que creía poder defender a la aldea pero también tenía deseos codiciosos donde se centraban en una cosa, Guerra. Danzou ha asegurado en el pasado que para hacer a Konoha la aldea más fuertes y seguras, debían de conquistar y aniquilar a los otros países mediante la guerra, como siempre dice "El sacrificio por un bien mayor" pero el Sandaime no aceptaba esa ideología.

Danzou tenía fama de usar ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias ,entrenarlo y después arrebatarles las emociones convirtiéndolo en simples armas ,Danzou siempre es así ,más de una ocasión después de unos años del ataque del kyubi ,Danzou sugirió usar el jutsu secreto de su sensei en la academia para potenciar el ejército de konoha y lanzarse a la guerra ,algo que el Sandaime y sus allegados ,como él y otros Jounin se horrorizaron en pensar del uso del jutsu Hiraishin no jutsu del Yondaime de esa manera ,por suerte eso se volvió a replicar.

Pero pensar que Danzou quiera poner sus manos en Naruto le da un temor, no un temor por sí mismo sino para el continente elemental, Rinnegan mas el kyubi sería la devastación de todo y todo bajo el mando de Danzou, era simplemente algo que nadie quiera vivirlo bajo todo ese infierno, pensó Kakashi con seriedad.

—¿Qué haremos Kakashi?

—Supongo que el Hokage sabrá que hacer, es mejor ir y hablar con el—Habían pasado unos segundos pero Kakashi había usado toda su concentración en pesar la consecuencia de esta información igual que Yugao, no por nada fueron y son Anbu .Pakkun asintió desapareciendo en una pequeña explosión de humo y el grupo siguió con su camino en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede Kakashi? ¿Hay algún problema?—Pregunto con sorna Zabuza al ninja Copia que le ignoro olímpicamente dejando malhumorado al ninja de la neblina, ahora más serio se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Qué sucederá ahora Hatake?

—Primero, tenemos que hablar con Hokage-sama sobre lo más importante y después veremos que sucederán con ustedes dos—Finalizo Kakashi con una voz despreocupada mientras sacaba su ya usual libro naranja. El equipo siete con compañía cruzó la puerta de la aldea, los guardias reconocieron a kakashi junto a su equipo de Genin pero se quedaron extrañados por la compañía extra pero no objetaron nada ya que venía acompañado por un Anbu.

Siguiendo con el camino ,Naruto podía ver un poco raro con esos lentes de color naranja y sumando el hecho que tenía el Rinnegan ,podía ver de manera diferente todos los colores del lugar , no lo quería admitir pero las palabras de Sakura le dolió como nunca ,eran las mismas palabras que le decían los aldeanos cuando el atacaban ,le golpeaban y le lastimaban durante su infancia ,Naruto tuvo que usar todo el auto control que jamás espero tener para no soltar una lagrima ,era unos recuerdos muy espantoso como para que su compañera de equipo y amor secreto le dijera sus palabras.

— _Eso fue muy….cruel ¿Por qué siempre es cruel conmigo?_ —Pensó Naruto apretando sus manos, él siempre le perdonaba a sakura pero esto, no tenía perdón, pero Naruto decidió dejárselo pasara, no la perdonaba pero tampoco sería rencoroso, si lo fuera, ya hace mucho la aldea ya estuviera destruida, suspirando levemente dejo de apretar sus manos y esperando hablar con el viejo hokage.

Haku noto ese hecho de Naruto y sonrió imperceptiblemente por ello ,significaba que el rubio había logrado obtener la calma ,por otro lado vio a la chica estúpida de cabello rosa que debería dar una disculpa por su ofensa pero vio en realidad como la chica que es llamada Sakura ,solo se la pasado intentado coquetear con el uchiha ,algo que la dejo sorprendida y enojada como nunca lo estuvo en su vida ,pero como un matar ,se decía que la mataba solo sería una excusa para ser echado de konoha o quizas serían asesinados.

Siguieron con el camino ,Haku y Zabuza notaron sin sorpresa como los civiles o algunos Gennin o Chunnin lo miraban curiosos y extrañados pero cuando ven al equipo siete un poco más atrás ,más en específico a Naruto cambiaban su miradas a odio y furia en la gran mayoría de los aldeanos ,algo que no sorprendió para nada a Zabuza pero a Haku le causó mucha más furia por ello .al final llegaron a la torre hokage y sin antes de entrar Kakashi detuvo al grupo pensando en la cosas que debería de hacer ,ya decidido se situó frente al equipo de Gennin y los miro seriamente.

—Sakura, Sasuke, buen trabajo durante en la misión pero necesito que vayan directamente a su hogares, mañana le daré el pago de la misión. Es una orden—Sentencio al ver que Sakura pretendía protestar en algo más ,sin más que decir Kakashi entro junto con Zabuza y Yugao ,Naruto dudo ya que no lo habían mencionado pero miro a Haku buscando respuesta alguna ,ella asintió levemente.

—Ve Naruto—kun, Yo te sigo—Con la palabra calmada del usuario del elemento hielo, Naruto se fue para alcanzar a su maestro. Por otro lado Sasuke enojado y celoso parte de inmediato hacia las residencia Uchiha, Sakura no sabiendo que hacer pretendía seguir a su obsesivo amor platónico, para una vez más, intentar coquetear con él, lo que sabemos no funcionara pero sintió como alguien le tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y al mirar noto que era Haku que la miraba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa calmada.

—¡¿Qué haces esperpento? ¡VISTE LO QUE CAUSASTE! ¡AHORA SASUKE-KUN SE HA IDO! ¡ERES UNA…!—Callo de inmediato la Gennin al sentir una Senbon directamente el cuello causando que literalmente sudara la gota fría por ello.

Haku la miraba con frialdad, esa chica no parecía una kunoichi ya que simplemente no ha hecho nada más que gritar, patalear, llorar y chillar durante todo el tiempo que ha conocido al equipo siete, además de tratar terrible a alguien tan puro como Naruto, no podía permitir que aquella remedo de kunoichi siguiera con esa aptitud con Naruto, presiono levemente su Senbon en una asustada Sakura y la miro con suma frialdad.

—Te recomiendo que desde ahora mantén la boca cerrada ¡Oíste!—Siseo con voz seca y amenazante y presiono un poco más el arma punzante del cuello de la pelirrosa en un gesto amenazador ya que cayeron varias gotas de sangre .Sakura asintió levemente con temor y Haku aun mirándola fríamente la soltó y le dio la espalda.

Haku no se dignó en voltear a la, por los pasos y los sonidos que pudo percibir gracias a sus sentidos avanzando ,noto como la chica de cabello de chicle salió corriendo en un mar de llanto ,Sinceramente Haku aún se pregunta cómo puede existir tales ninjas patéticos. Con pasos lentos alcanzo a su maestro junto a Naruto y el ninja Copy que al rato se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina del hokage.

—Hokage—sama….soy yo, Kakashi—Con esas palabras entro junto con tal carismático grupo hacia la oficina del hokage que al sentir la puerta siendo abierta dio vuelta en su silla para ver al grupo. Kakashi reconoció inmediatamente a Zabuza como un ninja desertor de Kiri además de una joven que por la forma de estar vestida la hace una kunoichi casi al nivel Anbu pero se centró en Naruto que tenía unos lentes visor en sus ojos ,que reconoció de inmediato eran de Obito uchiha ,Sarutobi suspiro pesadamente , ha sucedido.

—Naruto… ¿Ya saben que son esos ojos?—pregunto con calma, El rubio receloso se quitó los lentes visor para mostrar en todo su esplendor el Rinnegan, Sarutobi analizo los gestos de los Ex ninjas de Kiri y estos no mostraron gestos de sorpresa alguna, por ello haciendo varios sellos de manos activo una técnica que encendió las alarmas de Haku y Sacco tres Senbons pero Zabuza la detuvo interponiendo su brazo delante de ella.

—No seas tonta Haku, el anciano ha activado un sello de silencio además de restricción, en poca palabra lo que se hablara en este momento es información clase S—Concluyo Zabuza con seriedad, no por nada fue capitán Anbu y conocía una gran cantidad de procedimiento para asegurar la informaron de cada aldea, el viejo Hokage asintió levemente.

—Correcto, además que he tenido muchos problemas con unos de mis concejales—Respondió levemente recordando a Danzou aunque el halcón de la guerra quera usar el Rinnegan como arma—…Naruto, sé que está confundido pero….

—¡Y MUY CONFUNDIDO TTEBAYO! ¡¿Cómo me ocurrió esto? ¡¿Por qué tengo estos ojos? ¡¿Por qué dicen que pertenece a un tal sennin yo que se? ¡Es mucho con lo del kyubi y ahora poseo ¿Esto? –Grito de lo más enojado el rubio y no por nada se sentía en las últimas, apretó los dientes en un gesto de ira y tristeza. Zabuza y Kakashi guardaron la compostura pero suponía que el jinchuriki debería de sentirse muy agobiado pero la única que mostro sorpresa fue Yugao al enterarse que Naruto ya sabía sobre el kyubi.

— _Pobre muchacho…_

 _—_ Lo se Naruto pero….esta es la verdad, esto no sucedió actualmente— Todos vieron al hokage sumamente interesado en lo que diría— Naruto…tu naciste con esos ojos.

—¡¿QUE? ¡Eso…..eso…ES IMPOSIBLE!

—disculpa si intervino Hokage-sama pero lo que dice el joven uzumaki es cierto, el nació con los ojos azules.

—Se equivocan, Naruto…debes de entender que lo del kyubi fue algo….que no debió ocurrir…la historia es muy larga pero ¡Tú eres el poseedor del Rinnegan! No pienses que esto solo apareció de por si—Sentencio Sarutobi seriamente, él quería hacerle entender al rubio que el kyubi u otro hecho no tenían que ver, el kyubi es lo que se le sumo a la vida de Naruto, el desde que nació tenía como destino obtener el Rinnegan. Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Hokage—sama ¿Podría probarlo?—Pregunto el ninja Copy con seriedad ,El hokage lo miro por unos segundos y asintió lentamente ,quitándose su sombrero de hokage y susurrando un Kai ,de un sello se liberó una fotográfica que se la paso a Naruto que la miro cuidadosamente.

Era de él de bebe con…el Rinnegan pero no estaba el solo, sino que en la fotografía se encontraba otros cuatros adultos, uno de ellos logro reconocerlo y se trataba del mismo abuelo hokage. Había un tipo de cabello blanco con unas marcas rojas alrededor de los ojos y una banda sumamente rara, otro de cabello negro y ojos que al verlo atentamente descubrió que era el Sharingan y finalmente uno de cabello negro con unos ojos sumamente blancos.

—¿Quién son esto Viejo?

—Eran los líderes de tus clanes Doujutsu hermanos, Naruto. Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga— Zabuza, Kakashi y Yugao se miraron entre si ya que estaban hablando de ilustre ninjas en el continente elemental más aquel del clan casi extinto, el clan Uchiha.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo y se puso a pensar todo lo que podía ¿Dónde había escuchado esos apellidos antes? Sabía bien que los conocía de algún modo o que había un recuerdo de aquellos dos sujetos que le hacía memoria. Recordó las palabras del viejo y a la mención del Doujutsu solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que…que se había perdido.

—Me confundí—Dijo sin pena alguna causando que el Hokage se cayera hacia atrás, Zabuza y Yugao solo se golpearon la frente en un gesto de exasperación y únicamente Haku y Kakashi reían nerviosos por todo aquello.

—Naruto, Hablo de los Doujutsu más fuertes y que son más cercarnos al Rinnegan, el Sharingan y el Byakugan—Dijo con calma Sarutobi haciendo que el rubio recordaba que el Sharingan lo poseía son los Uchihas, recordando brevemente a Sasuke además que si seguía con la lógica podía atribuir que el tal Byakugan sea lo que sea le pertenece al clan Hyuga, entonces lo recordó.

Ese era el clan que pertenecía aquella chica que no hablo mucho con el pero que jamás le trato de mala manera…se llamaba…Hinata Hyuga, además si lo pensaba correctamente ella tenía los mismos ojos que aquel sujeto en la fotografía y el otro tenían los mismo ojos que tenían su maestro Kakashi y Sasuke así que finalmente comprendió.

—Ya veo, Viejo ¿Por qué estos tipos están conmigo en esta foto?

—Bueno Naruto, como dije, ellos eran los líderes de los dos clanes de tus Doujutsu hermano, El Sharingan y el Byakugan…necesitaba de sus ayuda en ese tiempo.

—¿Cómo cual Hokage-sama?

—Sabía bien que con lo del kyubi….Naruto no tendría una vida normal…pero cuando tu naciste Naruto, ya tenías el Rinnegan…por ello hable con tu padrino—Apuntado al hombre de cabello blanco en la fotografía, Sarutobi se permitió suspira con un poco de dolor al recordar que Naruto jamás tuvo una vida normal y más con el Rinnegan ni tendrá la de un shinobi común.

—¿Mi padrino? ¿Tengo un padrino? ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¡¿Si tuviera un padrino, porque mierda no apareció para acompañarme? ¡¿Cuántas veces no desee alguien que estuviera conmigo en mi infancia?

—¡CALMATE NARUTO! Debes saber que hay cosas que aún no comprendes pero que me toca decírtela abruptamente antes de tiempo como una de ella fue que el consejo decidió que nadie te adoptara—Hablo Sarutobi con seriedad y en un tono de mando que solo se puede escuchar de aquel era llamado líder de la aldea, Naruto dejo su furia a un lado para escuchar atentamente al hokage.

—Hable viejo ¿Por qué me negaron la oportunidad de tener una familia? ¡Porque!

—Porque el consejo autoimpuesto a Jiraiya, tu padrino, A que buscara al culpable de la tragedia del Kyubi pero sobretodo, hay algunos sujetos que deseaban usarte como armas sin emociones pero yo ¡Me opuse inmediatamente! ¡Pero el maldito consejo acepto mi orden si solo no tuvieras alguien que te cuidara!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aquellos que quisieron cuidarte en tu infancia fueron rechazados por ello—Dijo despreocupadamente Kakashi que tenía entre su mano su ya inseparable libro naranja, Naruto asintió lentamente la información ya dada.

—Bien viejo, aun no me has dicho ¿Por qué estaban estos sujetos en esta foto?

—La razón fue que hizo que no conocieras el Rinnegan ,ellos usaron una técnica muy compleja para sellar tu Doujutsu ,únicamente sería libre cuando tuvieras una gran impresión pero….esperaba que eso fueras cuando tuviera tu primer enfrentamiento a la muerte o…cuando liberaras chakra del kyubi—Haku alzo el rostro recordando cuando Naruto se enojó al creer que Sasuke había muerto ,noto que por un momento la densidad del aire se había hecho pesada pero después de eso fue cuando Naruto hizo surgir su Rinnegan.

Naruto atribuyo eso cuando pensó que Sasuke había muerto, Pensó el rubio a tal lógica y supuso que podía ser cierto ya que al final no sabía sobre esos Doujutsu, quizas en verdad lo había tenido desde siempre, sintiendo que la carga en su hombro se hacía más liviano se permitió suspirar, si ese Doujutsu hacia nacido junto a él significaba que no era un anormal, así había nacido y así debía de ser, el Kyubi era el factor que no debió aparecer.

Sarutobi se masajeo la frente en un gesto de cansancio, el consejo daría un terrible problema por todo esto, pero sabía bien jugar bien sus papeles y el tenia listo sus movimiento además de tener como aliado a Hiashi, tenían como misión, preservar la seguridad de Naruto que ha considerado como un nieto y un futuro sucesor al puesto de Hokage.

De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien conocido en el pasillo así que le hizo un gesto a Naruto ponerse los lentes visor y desactivo los sellos ,Yugao entendió que era el momento de partir así que haciéndole una reverencia al hokage y un asentimiento a los demás ,incluido a los de Kiri desapareció en un Shushin no jutsu.

De pronto la puerta es abierta por una mujer de cabello purpura y una vestimenta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación ,al entrar vio que se encontraba el Hokage junto al chico Kyubi ,al Hatake y para sorpresa suya ,al demonio de la neblina ,Zabuza Momochi junto a una Kunoichi de unos trece o catorce años.

—¿Qué sucede Anko?

—Hokage—sama, El consejo ya se enteró sobre la llegada del equipo siete de Hatake, un Anbu me pidió que le avisara—Dijo con un poco de sorna Anko viendo a los presentes, Kakashi y el Hokage se miraron entre si arcontado una cosa.

—" _Las cosas serán más difícil desde ahora"_

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** _disculpen la demora en serio, bien, no tengo escusas, tenía este cap listo desde… ¡desde hace casi meses! Pero literalmente me había olvidado de esta historia, así que… así que me pueden linchar si quiere, me lo he ganado._


End file.
